The Virus
by TamamaNitoheiDesu
Summary: Kururu creates a zombie virus, but Keroro accidentally releases it. People get infected, but who'll be the first? How will the Pekoponians react when they find out? There'll be some romance somewhere in the story(KeroxTama, GiroNatsu). There is mature content in this story. No OCs.
1. The Accident

**AN: I don't own Sgt. Frog. This is my first fanfic X3 Please tell me if I can improve anything and remember to review it! Thanks to all! **

"Ku ku ku...The virus is almost complete. It'll only take a few more days until our invasion on Pekopon will be complete...ku ku."

It was another meeting of the Keroro Platoon. But this time, Kururu seems to have the perfect plan.

"What virus?" Giroro demanded.

"It will make any Pekoponian become severely infected...there's no saving them once they become sick, ku ku!" Kururu laughed.

"What about us? Will we be infected too?" Tamama asked, worried.

"Don't worry, it won't be able to infect Keronians...but only once the virus is complete. I'm still in the developping stages, so we are all actually at some risk now." Kururu said quite calmly. And with that he got up and walked out of the room back to his lab.

"Hey! Kururu! We're not done the meeting yet!" Keroro called.

"Hm. I don't beleive that this virus can infect everyone on Pekopon, considering that we're only here in Japan. How much of this stuff will Kururu have to make?" Giroro reasoned.

. . .

Back in his lab, Kururu worked furiously, wanting to complete the virus as soon as possible. He mixed a purple liquid with a clear foul smelling one.

"This should do it for now...ku ku" he silently laughed to himself. He put the liquid through various tests before setting all the material away and deciding that is was time to take a break.

"Now for some curry, kuku." Kururu said to himself as he left his lab.

. . .

Keroro walked down the halls of the base, searching for the one that lead to Kururu's lab. After a few wrong turns, he finally found it. It was unusually quiet, so Keroro approached the lab with caution. Surprisingly, there were no traps on the way to the doors, but he didn't know there was a 24/7 surveillance system watching him as he stepped into the lab.

"Kururu?" Keroro called out. He walked deeper into the room, but there was no one in sight.

"Gero? What's that foul smell?!" the frog yelped, identifying the source of the odour. He covered his nose with his hands and walked towards a test tube containing a bubbling pinkish-clear liquid. Carefully, Keroro picked it up and studied it. It seemed to do no harm other than realease a bad smell, so he figured it was one of Kururu's failed experiments. He gently shook it, but nothing happened. Taking this as a confirmation to his earlier theory, Keroro took the tube and walked to a nearby trash can.

"I'll do him some good and get rid of this piece of junk." Keroro said aloud, throwing the tube into the trash can, breaking it in the process. With that, Keroro left the lab, still searching for Kururu. The liquid burned through the garbage bag, releasing some chemical gases in the process. The smelly gas soon expanded and filled the entire lab, contaminating everything it touched with the deadly virus.

. . .

Kururu sat in the kitchen of the Hinata household, casually finishing up his plate of curry. When he was done, he left his mess of a plate on the tabletop, and was about to go back into the base when Keroro arrived in the kitchen.

"Kururu! I was looking all over for you! I even tried your lab!" Keroro shouted, walking towards the scientist. Kururu managed a dry laugh.

"Y-You went into my lab?" Kururu demanded coldly, a crazed expression forming beneath his glasses.

"Yeah, so? I even helped you out by throwing away that smelly failure you left on the counter." Keroro said, slightly confused as to why the yellow frog was acting stranger than usual.

"That smelly 'failure'...that was the key to our new invasion plan. The virus, to be more exact. And now, it's thrown away. Tell me, did the test tube break when it landed in the trash can?" Kururu asked, a _slight_ tone of concern in his flat voice. Keroro shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh...No! No! The tube is fine! I, uh, didn't chuck it into the trash can that hard! I mean, it's fine yeah! You should go check on it while I go buy some more Gundam!" Keroro managed to say as he sprinted out of the house, forgetting to put on a Pekoponian suit. Kururu stood there a minute longer, deciding what he should do.

"Giroro...I'll have to get Giroro...ku ku ku!"

**AN: Please review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Infected

**AN: I don't own Sgt. Frog. Please enjoy this update of ch.2! :D **

It was another beautiful day, but unfortunately it was ruined by a rather high pitched scream.

"WHAT?! You want ME to go into your LAB that's INFECTED with the ZOMBIE VIRUS?! You crazy, man!" Giroro yelled.

"Ku ku ku...I already prepared a special suit for you to use once you get into the lab. You'll be safe once you put it on." Kururu stated. He led Giroro into the living room of the Hinata's house. In the middle of the room, a robotic suit in the shape of a Keronian was on the floor. Beside it, an airtight glass helmet, with oxygen tubes connecting to the suit.

"You'll be using this, ku ku! I have the oxygen tank ready to be attached, just tell me when you're going in ku ku ku." Kururu said, enjoying Giroro's horrified expression. Giroro slowly walked over to the suit and began examining it.

"Since no one else will do the job..." Giroro sighed, "I guess I'll have to do it." And with that Giroro started to put on the suit. His arms felt snug inside the metallic sleeves; his legs stiff in the airtight metal armour. He grabbed the glass helmet and put it on, sealing all the buckles and straps to the suit to prevent any air from getting in.

"Ku ku ku! Here is the oxygen tank. Be sure to secure the tubes tightly around the openings of them or else you'll be breathing in toxic gases, ku ku!" Kururu warned as he handed over the tank.

"Hmph. A soldier doesn't die making simple mistakes like that." Giroro scoffed. He stretched the tubes over the valve on the tank, checking to make sure that they were secure. After opening the valve to release the oxygen into his helmet, Giroro finished up securing the rest of the tubes. He jogged in place, testing the movement of the suit. Satisfied with the suit, Giroro signaled Kururu.

"I'm ready."

. . .

Keroro and Tamama were busy playing with various Gundam models in the Sarge's room.

"Lookie Sarge! My Gundam's got a heavy rocket launcher!" Tamama exclaimed, showing Keroro the model.

"Ooohh! It's so cool! I don't think I have this model yet! I should go buy one next time!" Keroro gushed. Tamama gazed into the Sarge's bright eyes, fantasizing the perfect relationship. They would run through fields filled with flowers holding hands and laughing. And then there was...that. Tamama always wanted to try it out with his Sarge...he did it plenty alone or with his badly sewn plushie of Keroro.

_Ooh... _Tamama thought. _I wonder what it'll be like! I bet his lips taste like sweet candy!_

"Uh...Tamama? Why are you staring at me like that..?" Keroro suddenly asked, bringing Tamama out of his thoughts. Tamama blushed bright red, trying to look innocent, but then realized the truth. They were alone. Alone.

"S-Sarge?" Tamama began shyly.

"Ya, Tamama?" Keroro replied, working on a Gundam. Keroro gave a squeak of surprise when a pair of wet lips were brought to his. Keroro pushed Tamama away after realising what was happening.

"What the heck, Tamama!" Keroro snapped. Tamama backed away a little and tried not to whimper.

"I-I'm..sor-"

"Kururu's planned to clean out his lab in a few minutes! We'll have to continue this later, ok?" Keroro said sweetly, patting Tamama's head.

"Really?" Tamama asked, eyes watering.

"Yes, really. Now go clean yourself up, we can't let them see you crying for no reason." Keroro advised. Tamama just nodded and dried his eyes with the back of his hand, too pleased to say anything. He had his Sarge's heart, and that was all that mattered.

. . .

"Good. Now just go into my lab and grab the anti-virus. It should be a green liquid in a test tube, ku ku ku!" Kururu instructed. The whole platoon had gathered in the meeting room, and yes, including the blue ninja guy. Giroro was the only one in a safety suit, but Kururu had already made suits for everyone else in case the plan failed.

"Does Natsumi have a protection suit?" asked Giroro, slightly blushing.

"Ku ku ku! They won't be needing one...Don't forget they are our main targets after all, ku ku!" Kururu laughed, seeing the corporal getting angry. The rest of the platoon got to work and put on their own robotic suits.

"We'll be counting on you, Corporal!" Keroro said, saluting the soldier.

"If you fail, we'll be sure not to tell Natsumi!" Tamama joked. The rest of the platoon cracked up, except for Giroro, who already made it out the door and on his way to the lab.

. . .

Giroro checked his transmitter that Kururu gave him. The screen was black for a second, then Kururu's face appeared.

"Ku ku ku...I already disabled all the fancy traps that I keep around my lab...It'll be safe to get in. Remember, the anti-virus is a green liquid. With the anti-virus, we can stop the toxic gases and render them harmless, to Keronians and Pekoponians." Kururu said calmly. Giroro shut off the device and stepped towards the door.

The doors hissed as they glided open, revealing a messy lab covered in a light pink mist. There were various beakers and test tubes here and there. Giroro proceeded carefully, looking around him for signs of a green liquid. So far, there were none. He spotted a test tube containing a thick green liquid and picked it up.

_Jeez, why doesn't this guy label anything? How am I suppossed to know which one is the anti-virus? _

Giroro walked back to the main entrance, and set the green tube on the floor. He went back into the lab, collecting all the green liquids he could find. Each one he set by the first test tube. On his last trip around the lab with 1 more green liquid in hand, Giroro tripped on a computer wire and shattered his helmet. At first he couldn't react. He lay motionless on the ground, holding his breath and his body fought for air. But he couldn't breathe in, or he would consume the virus and die.

Slowly, he managed to get up, still holding his breath. The underwater military training really paid off. He had a record of 2 minutes without needing any air. He started to walk back to exit of the lab. It seemed to take forever. When he thought his lungs would burst, he made it to the door and out of the lab. He didn't care about the rest of the green liquids; he could come back later for them. Just as he made it back to the meeting room, Giroro collapsed, unconscious on the floor.

**AN: Please review! Chapter 3 coming soon! :)**


	3. The Truth Hurts

**AN: I don't own Sgt. Frog. Enjoy this chapter! ;)**

The platoon stared at the red life form on the floor. For once, they were all speechless.

"Everyone stay back." Kururu ordered. "He could be infected." The platoon grew nervous, even in their protective gear. Kururu slowly approached Giroro. When he reached him, he flipped him so he was face up.

The sight was horrible. Half of the skin on Giroro's face was grey and bloody. His eyes were open, but there were no pupils. The disgusting stench of rotting flesh filled the room, but the platoon didn't notice.

"U-uhh..." was all Giroro managed to say through cracked yellow teeth, before his neck went limp and he stopped breathing. Kururu gently set him down, avoiding anymore contact.

"The virus got him...ku ku. I guess I'll have to go get the anti-virus myself before he turns completely. The rest of you, put Giroro in the glass cage." Kururu instructed. With that, he left the room to get the anti-virus.

"Where's the glass cage?" Dororo asked. The three of them turned, and were suddenly face to face with several small cubes made out of glass. They were just large enough to fit a Keronian inside.

"When the..." Keroro said. Ignoring his comment, Dororo and Tamama began dragging the dying Giroro towards the cage. Keroro rushed over to help.

"I wonder if he'll be okay..." Tamama spoke through his helmet.

"Of course he will. Giroro will never give in to some virus that easily." The Leader assured. They reached the cage, and threw Giroro inside. He was getting worse by the minute. Now, his whole face was filled with rotting flesh and he seemed to have a lot of random open wounds. The three shuddered at the sight, and went to sit in a corner of the room to think things over.

. . .

Kururu by that time, had made it to his lab. He gathered all the various bottles and beakers of green liquids that Giroro had left in a pile. Looking into the lab, he saw the sad remains of broken glass from his comrade's helmet.

"It's only a matter of time before the Pekoponians get back from school...ku ku. According to my watch there's only about 30 minutes left to get this mess cleaned up." Kururu said to no one. He wheeled a cart over and started placing the bottles on, one by one, until there were no more on the floor. Slowly, he began to push the cart back to the meeting room.

. . .

It was a sunny day outside. Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, and Saburo walked down the heated pavement on the sidewalk.

"I wonder what those stupid frogs are up to..." Natsumi said, sounding slightly angry. "They better not have messed up the house again."

"Don't worry, sis! I'm sure they're fine!" Fuyuki quickly said. He was sure the Sarge wouldn't do anything too stupid, knowing that Natsumi would punish them. The group walked in silence for a few minutes, when Natsumi broke the silence.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone come over for dinner?" she asked nervously, knowing this was a good chance to get Saburo over.

"Yeah, why don't we all go?" Momoka said, knowing it would be a good chance to be alone with Fuyuki.

"Sure, let's do it." Saburo said coolly.

_Sweet! Saburo's coming over for dinner! _Natsumi thought to herself. The rest of walk they chatted casually, telling jokes and teasing each other, until they reached the Hinata residence. Natsumi walked up the front steps and led the group into the house.

. . .

Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo sat in silence, when Kururu suddenly walked into the room pushing a cart full of green liquids.

"I got all the possible anti-virus samples, ku ku ku! Now we'll just have to see which one cures that fool of this disease." Kururu laughed. The three frogs hopefully walked over to the cart, where Kururu was already getting ready to hand bottles out to try. Keroro took a large beaker, Tamama took a small test tube, and Dororo grabbed a medium-sized beaker. Keroro was the first to walk over to Giroro, still in the glass tank.

"Open up, Giroro..." Keroro muttered as he opened the cage and tilted the Corporal's head back. He gently opened his dry mouth and dumped the liquid down his throat. For a second, there was no effect. But then, suddenly, Giroro started coughing and sputtering, but ended up only to vomit the liquid back up with some blood.

"I guess this isn't the right one..." Keroro sighed, as he tossed the beaker into the trash can. Next, Tamama walked over to the red alien.

"I hope this works." was all he said, as he fed Giroro the liquid. There was no effect, except that his conditions seemed to worsen a bit. At that moment, footsteps were heard above.

"Crap! Natsumi is back from school!" Keroro cried.

"We should hide the Corporal!" Tamama suggested.

"Let Dororo feed hime his beaker first ku ku!" Kururu said. Dororo walked carefully over to Giroro, and made him drink the liquid.

"Drink up and get well, my friend." Dororo said kindly. All Giroro did was lie there and do nothing. Until his arm suddenly jerked, and hit the beaker out of Dororo's hands, smashing it onto the floor.

"G-Giroro?" Keroro managed to say. Their red friend slowly got up, and with lightning fast movements, seized Dororo by the neck and threw him across the room. The ninja remained motionless on the floor; a crumpled puppet. Slivers of glass were scattered all over the floor, and part of Dororo's suit was torn off.

"RUN!" Keroro screamed, and ran off, followed by Tamama and Kururu. The zombie inside Giroro had awakened, and was hungry for flesh. He staggered over to the unconscious Dororo, and used his teeth to open a wound, sending virus molecules into the unlucky victim. Giroro slowly walked out of the room, ignoring the cart, and began following the scent of his former platoon members.

. . .

"Well, we're final-"

Suddenly, Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu burst out of the basement screaming.

"What the-!?" the group of Pekoponians exclaimed. They watched as the three Keronians ran out into the backyard.

"Stupid...FROG!" Natsumi yelled. She ran out after the frogs, unaware of what was really happening.

"Uh...I think we should follow her! Whatever they're running from, it can't be good!" Momoka said. The rest of the gang ran out to find Natsumi and the frogs.

. . .

"Alright, what's going on?!" Natsumi demanded. The three aliens were cornered.

"Y-You wouldn't understand, Natsumi..." Keroro stuttered.

"We're all in great danger here...ku ku!" laughed Kururu.

"Is that why you're wearing these silly outfits?"

"Um, yeah..." Tamama replied shyly, clinging on to the Sarge.

"Hey, guys! What's happening?" Fuyuki called, walking up to them with Momoka, Koyuki and Saburo.

"Apparently, these stupids frogs are in some sort of danger." Natsumi growled. Fuyuki bent down to talk to the sergeant.

"Sarge, you'll tell me what's wrong, won't you?" Fuyuki asked gently. After a few sniffles, Keroro finally answered.

"Giroro...Giroro's been turned into a zombie."

**AN: Please review! Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 might take a few days to upload! :3**


	4. Tender Moments (WARNING: Mature Content)

**AN: I don't own Sgt. Frog. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes between two alien frogs. **

Natsumi stared hard at the robotic frog in front of her.

"What?" she barely whispered. The other Pekoponians stepped forward.

"Sarge...what's going on?" Fuyuki asked softly. "How...how did this all happen?"

"I'm going to go look for Dororo!" Koyuki announced, and fled into the house.

"Wait! Ninja girl!" Tamama cried. It was too late to stop her now. Natsumi looked up with wet eyes. Gently, she put her hands on Keroro's shoulder's and let out a silent sob.

"Tell me everything that happened..."

. . .

The gang, minus Koyuki, went over to Saburo's house instead. What remained of the platoon had removed the protective gear and set it aside. They sat on the couch, listening to the three Keronians' story.

"...and then he threw Dororo across the room and killed him." Keroro said.

"We ran out of there as fast as we could, ku ku! There's no saving them unless I can either get or make another anti-virus!" Kururu sang.

"And then we met up with you guys..." finished Tamama. Suddenly something in his brain clicked.

"Where's that woman?" Tamama asked, trying to keep his rage in. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but it was a good question where she was anyways.

"Uh...I think the last time I saw her, I told her to run to the store and buy me some more glue for my models..." Keroro trailed off.

"It doesn't matter now, ku ku! At least she's not at the house." Kururu reminded them. Tamama shifted nervously, then hopped off the sofa.

"Saburo, where's the washroom?" he asked politely. Saburo told him where to go, and then Tamama went down the halls. Keroro eyed Tamama as he left.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water..." the sergeant said as he left the room. No one found anything about that suspicious.

. . .

Koyuki dashed into the Hinata residence. Looking left and right, there was no threat in sight. She tensed when she heard a noise behind her, and jumped up, doing a professional back flip, and landing behind the enemy. Or so she thought...

"Giroro?!"

All the zombie did was moan and turn around, revealing it's horrifying features. The ninja jumped forward, and ran towards the basement. Giroro followed.

_Dororo must be hiding in here, _she thought. Skillfully, she jumped down into the basement without using the ladder. She stood up, and walked down the dark halls of the base. Seeing nothing out of place, she made her way to the meeting room, hearing something inside. Koyuki rushed up to the door and kicked it down.

"Dororo!" she cried, seeing the mess on the floor. She rushed up and knelt by her friend's side. Just as she was about to reach out to him, she realized his skin was decomposing. Giving a slight gasp, she backed away slowly, and bumped into a cart full of green liquids. She picked one up to examine it, but at that moment, zombie Giroro came into the room, and without thinking, she threw the bottle at him.

The once red Keronian fell to the floor. He remained still for a couple of minutes, giving Koyuki time to run away.

_What happened to Dororo? _Koyuki wept in her mind. _Will he ever be okay again?_

. . .

Tamama wandered down the halls until he reached the washroom. He was about to go inside when a hand muffled him and brought him back into the shadows of the hallway. The tadpole struggled for a bit, until he realized who it was.

"Sshh..." the sergeant whispered into his ear. Tamama nodded, and Keroro slipped his hand away from his mouth, and down his body. They remained like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth. Finally, Tamama took Keroro by the hand and led him to the guest bedroom.

"Let's just relax for a bit, alone..." Keroro teased as he locked the door behind them. He flicked on the lights to see Tamama already in bed, smiling at him sweetly.

"C'mon Sarge~ Let's do it together..." Tamama giggled, patting the area on the bed next to him. Keroro eagerly walked over, and lay down next to his favorite Private.

Tamama turned so his body was facing Keroro, and gave him a hot kiss on his mouth.

_It tastes just like sweet candy... _Keroro thought. Using his fingertips, Tamama teased Keroro's member until it was hard and warm. Smiling at this, Tamama lay Keroro down on his back, squatted over him, and gently inserted the Sarge's appendage into his butt.

"Ahh…Tamama..." Keroro moaned. Tamama began sliding up and down on his lover, seeming quite skilled at it.

"Does it feel good, Mister Sarge?" Tamama asked shyly blushing. He slid faster now, gasping and moaning in joy.

"Of course…ahh…it does…" Keroro managed to say in between moans. Keroro grasped Tamama low on his waist near his smooth behind. He lightly rubbed just under Tamama's tail, making him make little high pitched squeaks of pleasure as he bobbed his body up and down.

Tamama felt slightly ticklish in the lower half of his whole body and before he knew it thick streams of white cream spurted out of his quivering member, landing onto Keroro's belly. The muscles in Tamama were contracting in his climax, and the tightness and heat from this pleasurable moment sent a fountain of Keroro's sperm deep inside Tamama. They both paused for a moment, taking in the incredible feeling of doing each other, gazing deep into each other's eyes, then let out sighs of satisfaction. Tamama took Keroro in his arms and hugged him in bed.

"I…I love you, Sarge…You're the only one that I want..." Tamama whispered hotly to Keroro. Tamama held him tighter, and pressed his cheek into his face.

"You're the best, Tamama. I'm all yours…" Keroro said holding Tamama lovingly. Lightly nibbling on the Sarge's shoulder, Tamama soon fell asleep. Keroro smiled, and dozed off into the day.

. . .

The rest of the group were sleeping on the sofa in the living room. Nobody bothered about the Sergeant's and Private's absence. They were forgotten when Koyuki had suddenly burst in, telling them of the events that had happened. After that, they decided it was a good idea to rest their minds. That was, until, Fuyuki started to stir.

"Hmm? Wha?" Fuyuki said, rubbing his eyes. No one else was up, and he felt as if his throat became a desert. Fuyuki sat up, and went to search for the kitchen. Halfway down the hall, he noticed the light inside the washroom wasn't turned off.

"Sarge?" he said aloud. There was no answer, so he flicked off the lights and continued down the hall in his search for water. He came across a locked door.

Pressing his ear up against the door, Fuyuki heard soft snores coming from inside. At first, he couldn't figure out who it could be, until he remembered that Tamama had asked to go to the washroom the same time Keroro went to drink water. He blushed at the thought, but convinced himself that the sergeant wasn't sleeping with one of his subordinates.

"He would never d-"

"Fuyuki?" a tired looking Momoka asked.

"Ah! Uh, what are you doing here?" Fuyuki quickly countered. He led Momoka away from the door just in case, and walked back to the living room.

"We should go back to sleep..." the boy yawned, and sat back down onto the sofa. Momoka nodded, clutching onto Fuyuki's arm as they fell asleep once more.

**AN: The last bit with Fuyuki and Momoka was random cause I couldn't think of anything else to write lol! Please review! :3**


	5. Recovery

**AN: I don't own Sgt. Frog. Enjoy this update! (contains some KeroTama love scenes)**

It was morning. Keroro was the first to awaken. He saw the Private lightly clinging to him while he slept.

"Ah, Tamama..." Keroro chuckled. He gently removed the tadpole's arms from his waist and got up. He stretched out his body, feeling some aches from the previous day. He unlocked the door and went out into the hallway. Nobody was up yet, so Keroro decided to use the washroom while he had the chance.

The green alien gently closed and locked the door behind him, making sure no one heard a sound. He started to tease at his slit, spreading the lips apart and rubbing his fingers against his appendage. Before he knew it, Keroro was out hard. He slid his hand up and down a couple of times, then took a breath. The frog checked to see if anyone was awake yet, and luckily no one was.

Satisfied, he began masterbating, thinking of Tamama and last night's adventure.

. . .

Tamama slowly awoke.

"Hm? Where'd the Sarge go?" he wondered out loud. He got up and looked around. Suddenly, he remembered that he and the Sarge had made love last night. Turning a deep shade of red, Tamama looked at the bed. There was a mess in the middle where he and Keroro had spilled some "milk". He picked up the sheets off the floor and used them to cover the stain. Deciding that he needed to use the bathroom, Tamama left the room and walked down the hallway. However, there was alreaady someone in the washroom.

. . .

"Aahh...Uunnhh...T-Tamama..." Keroro moaned softly as he fantasized about the cute tadpole. He was about to go over the top when there was a knock on the door. Annoyed, he stopped what he was doing and asked who it was. He was surprised to hear Tamama's sweet voice. He unlocked the door, and with one quick movement, grabbed Tamama inside.

"S-Sarge!" Tamama said, surprised.

"You're just in time, my love, gero gero!" Keroro said happily. Tamama blushed when he saw the Sarge's large member, slightly moist. Keroro stroked it a few more times, then started to gently tease Tamama's slit.

"Sarge...I don't think we should be doing this now...the others might wake up and find out..." Tamama worried. Keroro just laughed and waved it off.

"I'm sure they won't know what we're doing..." he said calmly. Keroro took Tamama's member in his hand and gently pumped it, making it big and hard. Tamama moaned softly, placing his hands onto the Sarge's shoulders as be blushed. After a few more quick pumps with his fist, Keroro pulled his hand away and turned Tamama around so that his body was facing the tadpole's back.

"Sarge...hurry up..." Tamama pleaded as he waited for penetration. Keroro slowly lick his fingers, coating them with his warm saliva. Then, he inserted his wet fingers into Tamama's tight entrance, lubricating it gently.

"Aahh..." the tadpole moaned, shifting his hips. Keroro spread his fingers apart, stretching Tamama's entrance. Tamama shuddered and moaned when the cool air mixed with the warmth of his body. Keroro pulled his fingers out then moved his hand along Tamama's butt until it ended on his hips. Using his other hand, he guided his pulsing member into Tamama. He thrusted in and out, making sure to hit Tamama's sweet spot everytime.

"I...I love you...aahh..." Tamama moaned with lust. "Fuck me harder..."

. . .

Giroro slowly awoke. He had a severe headache. His vision blurred as he tried to see the room around him. To his left, a noise. The red frog turned his head to see what appeared to be Dororo, but slightly...different.

"D...Dororo? Is that you?"

The grey Keronian staggered closer to him. There was dry blood on his face, as well as a scar on his neck. His ninja mask remained, although tattered. Giroro slowly got up, wiping a green liquid off his face, along with some blood.

_Why do I have so many cuts on my body? _Giroro wondered. Suddenly, he was struck in the face by Dororo.

"What the hell, Dororo! What's gotten into you?!" the Corporal exclaimed. That was when he got a clear look at the Lance Corporal. He wasn't Dororo anymore. He was zombified. Shocked, Giroro forced his body to move. He jumped up, landing onto a cart behind the ninja. Without thinking, he quickly hurled glass bottles at the zombie. They seemed to distract him for a while, shattering on contact. Giroro ran to the door, and slammed it behind him.

Without hesitating, he climbed up the ladder into the house. It was abandoned. Broken furniture lined the house.

_Where is everyone? Why am I still here? Why is Dororo like this?_

Giroro ran outside to his tent. Thankful that it wasn't destroyed, he went inside to salvage what he could. A laser gun. A bazooka with 2 bomb shells. 3 grenades. He stuffed what he could into a backpack, slung the bazooka over his shoulder and armed himself with the gun.

Dramatically, he jumped out of the tent and looked around. Seeing it was safe, he put on his anti-barrier and went out into the city, searching for the rest of his friends.

. . .

"SARGEE! Uuhh..." Tamama cried as he hit climax. Keroro had already released inside the Private, but continued thrusting until he made his partner satisfied. There was sperm dripping down the tadpole's legs.

"Heh...I told you it would be good..." Keroro panted. Tamama smiled. His sweet spot was still throbbing; Keroro had managed to hit it during the whole session. Tamama threw his arms around the Sarge, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go get some breakfast." he whispered.

. . .

The rest of the group was just waking up. Everyone was stretching out their muscles, they were all sore from sleeping on the couch all night.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast for everyone." Natsumi declared. With that, she set off for the kitchen, just as Keroro and Tamama returned.

"After we eat breakfast, we should set out to search for the two 'zombies', ku ku ku!" Kururu said. "I already repaired the protection suits, plus made new ones for the Pekoponians, ku ku!"

"Well, that's good." Saburo said. Suddenly, just as Saburo spoke, a meteor blasted threw the roof and crushed him. Well, to be more exact, it was a small rock, so it just bruised his head.

"Ow..." Saburo whined as he rubbed his head.

20 minutes later, Natsumi called everyone into the kitchen. They all ate happily, enjoying the meal of bacon, eggs, and sausages.

"So...today we go and put an end to this maddness, right?" Fuyuki asked with his mouth full.

"To be clear, I'm going to be in my back-up lab working on more anti-virus. The rest of you, just round up the two and bring them back here ku ku ku..." Kururu explained, as he hopped out of his seat and went into Saburo's basement.

"Well, I hope we can finish this today." Natsumi said. With that, everyone put on their gear and set out in search of the infected.

**AN: Please review! Upcoming chapters I'll find a way to put in some GiroNatsu for those who enjoy it! Thanks to all! :D**


	6. Problem Resolved

Giroro walked down the streets in hope of spotting one of his friends. He had been thinking all morning about what had happened before he woke up, but unfortunately could not remember much.

"Geez, what's going on?" the soldier wondered out loud. Surprised Pekoponians looked this way and that, trying to identify the source of the voice. Giroro chuckled as he remembered that they couldn't see him.

_Stupid Pekoponians. _

. . .

"Alright! Saburo and I will search the east side of town, stupid frog and Tamama will go north, Fuyuki and Momoka west, and Koyuki will go and get Dororo." Natsumi ordered.

"Who made you the boss." Keroro pouted with his arms crossed. The rest of the group was already walking away, preparing themselves for the unexpected. Which they expected, which made it not unexpected. If you know what I mean.

"Sarge...it doesn't matter. Let's just go and try to put an end to this messs" Tamama whispered. At last Keroro agreed, and the two walked off, their protective suits clanking.

. . .

Dororo looked around. The meeting room. But...why couldn't he control himself? It was his own body after all, just...damaged by Kururu's virus. He already tried to get Giroro's attention, but even he wouldn't help. He watched himself stagger over to the door, struggling to open it. He couldn't even feel the pain as his feet crunched over broken glass and acid.

_Curses. Why can't I move myself? How am I supposed to get help if I can't...move? Maybe I'm trying to hard. _

Dororo stopped trying to gain control of his body. That had no effect. With a swing of his left arm, the zombie smashed the door open, causing several splinters to occur. Fighting against his own will, the blue Keronian made his way down to Kururu's lab.

. . .

"So..." Saburo said, hands in his pockets. Wait, he was wearing the suit, so there were no pockets. Derp. Anyways, he and Natsumi were patrolling the east side, earning strange looks from bystanders unaware of the situation.

"Let's go check my place again." Natsumi suggested. "Giroro could still be there. And I bet Koyuki can't take on two zombie Keronians at once."

Saburo just nodded cooly, and followed the girl as they crossed the street.

. . .

Giroro continued down the street.

_Sheesh, where are they? _

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something moving on the rooftops. He turned his whole body to get a better look.

_That...that ninja girl! I bet she knows where the rest of the guys are!_

Giroro started to sprint in the direction that Koyuki was hopping. He then realized that she was heading for the Hinatas' household.

_Crap, she must be trying to stop Dororo. Oh well, might as well help her. _

. . .

Saburo and Natsumi made it to the front yard of the house when Koyuki dropped down from the sky.

"Hey guys!" Koyuki said through a foggy helmet.

"Wait a second, what's that?!" Natsumi exclaimed as she spotted pink smoke rising out of a hole in the rooftop. The trio ajusted their gaze to the source of trouble.

"That must be the virus...but who's letting it escape into the world?" Saburo said.

"It doesn't matter now; we just have to stop it!" Koyuki shouted as she jumped up onto the roof. Natsumi and Saburo began climbing a pipe on the side of the house.

When they were halfway up, Giroro made it into the yard, panting from the hard exercise.

"Natsumi!" he shouted. Natusmi seemed to wobble a little on the pipe, startled by his sudden appearance. When she made it to the top, her foot accidentally nudged Saburo on the shoulder, making him unsteady. He began to frantically make his way up, shaking this way and that, until he finally reached the roof, but, his foot got caught in the gutter and he tripped, and shattered his helmet.

Saburo breathed in a sharp breath of air, before realizing what he had just done. Some of the pink virus-filled gas had already drifted to where he and Natsumi were.

"Saburo!?" Natsumi screamed, bending over by her friend.

"Ugh...Natsumi...it's okay..." the boy whispered, eyes fading slightly. He coughed roughly, spitting up some blood.

Giroro cringed.

"No!" the worried girl cried. "It's not okay!"

"Leave me before...before I become a...full zombie..."

"It's not okay!" Natsumi repeated. "You broke the gutter! How do you expect me to fix this with all the problems we already have?"

"Wait what?" Saburo said.

Giroro smiled. He switched off his anti-barrier and went over to his tent, which was still there. He grabbed his jet pack and flew up to the roof. Koyuki had gathered around Natsumi and Saburo.

"Giroro?!" the three said together.

"I thought you were a zombie the last time I saw you." Koyuki noted. "I think one of the bottles I threw at you contained the anti-virus then..."

"HEY! Have you guys already forgot about me? Heelloo! I'm dying here!" Saburo said.

"Who needs a jerk like you?" Giroro stated. "You're already infected, so it's best I end you now."

"N-no! Wait!" Natsumi said, grabbing Giroro's gun out of his hand.

"Let me do this!" And with that, the potential threat was eliminated on the spot.

"Ugh...did you have to expose his brains like that?" Koyuki said, slightly disgusted.

"Hm. At least now we won't have to deal with another zombie." Giroro scoffed.

"Hey, how come you don't get infected if you're not wearing the suit, Giroro?" Natsumi asked.

"I think it's because I already had contact with the anti-virus." the soldier said. The three were brought out of their conversation when the air became several times pinker.

"Oh yeah. We still have to fix this problem." Koyuki said.

**AN: K, I know I havent updated in a while...I couldnt think of anything to write :( I'll update again sometime, but it might not be for another few days or so. Please R&R! Thanks to all viewers :3**


	7. Source Identified

**OK people, I know I haven't updated this story in a super long time, so ya I'm gonna do that now, k. Sorry to anyone who waited for this x( hope no one has lost interest in this Fanfic. I know probably most of you did :( but anyways ya here goes**

Keroro and Tamama continued their search for Giroro while they were heading north, not knowing that the other search party had already found him. They were headed towards a park where many Pekoponians were gathered for the afternoon.

"Sheesh, where does this guy hide?" Keroro complained. He was starting to sweat in his heavy metal protection suit.

"I dunno, Sarge. Can we take a break?" Tamama said.

"Yeah...I guess we could."

The two aliens stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. The breeze was kicking up, but none of them noticed. The birds sang uselessly in the trees above, while the occasional sound of rustling leaves interrupted their melodies. Keroro, unable to take the heat much longer, unhooked his oxygen tank and took off his helmet.

"Ah...finally some fresh air!" the happy alien sighed, setting his helmet on the ground beside him.

"Uh, Sarge? I don't think we should take off our helmets...The others haven't told us that it's safe to do so yet." said Tamama. The lazy green frog sat back and waved it off.

"As long as there's no zombies in sight, I think we'll be safe."

"...OK Sarge.."

. . .

Fuyuki and Momoka were in the west part of town. Cars zoomed by them on the busy roads. People gave them odd stares as they walked passed them in their astronaut-like gear.

"Wow, this is so boring." Fuyuki said. "I always thought searching for zombies would be much cooler."

"Yeah..." agreed a bored Momoka.

The two continued west until the author became too bored to continue writing about them.

. . .

Natsumi, Giroro, and Koyuki dropped down from the roof. They made sure that their suits were well secured and proceeded into what was once the Hinata residence. By now, the whole house was filled with a thick pink fog containing the infamous zombie virus.

"We need to find the source of the fog." Koyuki said. Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What?" the ninja asked, clearly confused.

"Stating the obvious Koyuki..." Natsumi said, shaking her head in disappointment. Koyuki smiled awkwardly and managed to regain her self esteem soon after.

"We should stay quiet. We don't know if anyone's watching us right now..." Giroro whispered. The three agreed silently and walked slowly through the mist, not saying another word to each other. Natsumi signaled to the other two that she was going to investigate in the kitchen. Koyuki nodded, and she went off to explore somewhere else in the house. Giroro went down the ladder into the basement.

Natsumi stepped onto the tiles of the kitchen floor. Everything seemed perfectly normal, except there was a pink fog covering it all. As she made her way through the mist, Natsumi began to see something very strange...

"What...?" the girl barely whispered as she stared at the silhouette of her mother, standing by the stove live usual. Without any protective gear. She seemed to be preparing a meal for no one in particular, as if she didn't notice her surroundings. Natsumi reached out to touch her shoulder, completely bewildered.

"M-Mom...?"

Aki whipped her body around the second Natsumi's metallic glove brushed the tip of her clothes. She smiled deviously, revealing a pair of moldy teeth and a rotting tongue. Natsumi jumped back in surprise. Her mother's skin was a ghostly shade of grey. There were several deep gashes on various parts of her body, and her shirt was ripped up. Above her head, small flies hovered around, feeding off the rotting human flesh that was once loved by the pink haired girl.

Aki staggered towards Natsumi, who had backed up a few good meters. She swiped the air in front of her with her decomposing arms in an attempt to hit Natsumi.

The mind of the girl in the protective armor could not process what she was seeing. Her mother. The woman who had raised her since she was a baby. The woman who was with her throughout her childhood. The woman who smiled at her every time she was down. Was the same woman who was trying to kill her now. Natsumi felt tears build up in her eyes. They burned like hell. But now Aki was right in front of her, slashing at the metal that protected her weak human flesh.

Natsumi forced herself to attack. She jumped back and grabbed a frying pan off the shelf beside her. She hesitated for a moment, but brought the pan down onto the zombie's head. Aki's body collapsed onto the floor, leaving streaks of blood on the wall and counter where her body had been hit. Natsumi cried softly in her glass helmet, horrified at what she had just done. She bent down to see the state of her zombie-mother. Her head was bleeding light; it had been skinned by the pan; but nothing serious. She dropped the cooking utensil and started to drag her mother to the living room.

. . .

Koyuki walked down the hallway upstairs. The fog was equally as thick. There seemed to be nothing going on up here as it was quite quiet. Almost _too_ quiet. Koyuki looked this way and that, trying to see if anything was out of place.

"I can't seem to find the source of this fog..." Koyuki wondered to herself. After a few more minutes of searching through various rooms for evidence, the ninja girl finally gave up and went back downstairs to check on her friends.

. . .

The fog in the basement was terrible. It was so cloudy that Giroro couldn't see ten feet in front of him. The soldier took out a gun from his bag and armed it, ready to take on whatever was down here. He had been walking for a few minutes when he stepped in some broken glass.

"Hm?"

Giroro went into the door to his right. It was the meeting room. Shards of glass lined the floor, a reminder of the earlier event that had taken place between him and Dororo.

_Wait. Dororo? Is he the one that freed the gas into the town? _

Giroro pondered these thoughts as he walked around the room. Nothing suspicious. After he finished poking around, Giroro went back outside into the hallway. Suddenly, he heard a light moaning sound coming from one of the halls. He turned the flashlight on his gun on so he could see better through the fog.

"Cmon Dororo..." the red alien said under his breath, waiting for the ninja to appear. But when he didn't, Giroro started slowly walking down the hall. With the light on, he recognized the place as the hall to Kururu's lab. As he got closer, the fog thickened _even more_. By now Giroro was having a hard time seeing anything even with the light on.

The sound of glass shattering made Giroro jump. He quickly turned to face his left. He couldn't make anything out in the fog, but there was definitely something there, due to the amount of noise that was being produced. He aimed his weapon towards that area, hiding behind a fallen table for some cover.

Out of the mist stumbled a very dead-looking Dororo.

Giroro clenched his teeth.

_Should I shoot him? Or should I try to shut off the source of the gas first?_

Giroro decided to go with the latter. He shot a few rounds near Dororo, distracting him for a few seconds. He then ran into Kururu's lab. Inside, the big screen computer was filled with static, and sparks flew out of the wires that connected it to the outlet. Broken test tubes and various other science-y objects lay about. Giroro quickly noticed one area of the lab that was almost a solid pink color. He carefully walked over to it, making not to trip this time around.

In front of him lay a massive fan-like machine. Except it was attached on the wall to an air vent and blew a constant supply of pink virus gas into the air vent. And the air vent led to the chimney on top of the house. Don't ask why.

Apparently, Giroro concluded that the machine was used to take any molecule of any type of gas and multiply it constantly, then blow it through the air vent and out the chimney. The zombified Dororo had figured out how to take some of the virus gas that was floating around in Kururu's lab and insert a sample of it into the machine, which in turn did its job. Now all Giroro had to do was stop the machine. Unfortunately, it was not mentioned before that the machine was sealed behind thick bullet-proof glass. How exactly did Dororo reach the machine then? He's a ninja, that's how.

**AN: ya this chapter pretty much sucked...I haven't written on this site in like a few weeks so I'm still getting back into the 'mood', if you know what I'm sayin. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, and remember to review! If you see any errors that I did not, feel free to tell me! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon :3 no guaranties though ;3**


End file.
